Eu Sei
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Belatriz Lestrange recebe o Lorde das Trevas para jantar, mas este é apenas o início daquela noite. Oneshot escrita como presente de aniversário para Roxane Norris em retribuição à maravilhosa BASB que ganhei! NC17, shipper: VoldemortBelatriz.


**Eu Sei**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Belatriz Lestrange recebe o Lorde das Trevas para jantar, mas este é apenas o início daquela noite. One-shot escrita como presente de aniversário para Roxane Norris em retribuição à maravilhosa BA/SB que ganhei! NC-17, shipper: Voldemort/Belatriz._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READER:** miateixeira, muitíssimo obrigada!

Belatriz Lestrange jamais tivera uma boa impressão sobre o sexo. Ela sabia que era uma mulher bonita e capaz de levar muitos homens à loucura, e sabia também como usar isso a seu favor. Entretanto, sexo para ela era apenas uma maneira de conseguir o que quisesse dos homens ao seu redor, homens fracos e facilmente manipuláveis, como seu próprio marido. Jamais conhecera o que as mulheres fracas chamavam de amor, e jamais se submeteria aos caprichos desse sentimento como suas irmãs fizeram. Ela casara-se com Rodolfo por interesse apenas, para manter a pureza do sangue das duas famílias, e dormira com o marido somente uma vez, para consumar o casamento.

Sentada no quarto que ocupava sozinha na Mansão Lestrange, Belatriz observava-se no espelho. Estava pronta para ser exibida pelo inútil do marido. Era capaz de provocar a inveja das mulheres que receberia em sua casa e o desejo dos demais convidados. Um jantar para que Rodolfo mostrasse a toda a sociedade o prestígio dos Lestrange, desde a riqueza de sua casa à beleza de sua jovem esposa; um jantar preparado pra impressionar uma figura a quem Rodolfo tinha o interesse de se aliar: o Lorde das Trevas. Ela terminou de se arrumar e desceu para receber os primeiros convidados sem imaginar que, a partir daquela noite, teria um novo Mestre para seguir, que também se prenderia aos caprichos e às loucuras daquilo que sempre negara, que finalmente cairia na mesma teia da qual já havia prendido muitos.

Já estava quase na hora do jantar ser servido quando ele apareceu. A simples presença do Lorde das Trevas foi capaz de silenciar o salão, e todos observavam enquanto Rodolfo apresentava sua mulher ao recém-chegado. A força e a determinação de Belatriz Lestrange foram por água abaixo quando aqueles olhos a encaram e sorriram para ela pela primeira vez, tomando sua mão e beijando-a. Não foi um beijo casto, ela pode sentir a língua quente atravessando os lábios e roçando a pela fina da sua mão, enviando estímulos pelo resto do seu corpo. Ela teria achado aquilo nojento, não fosse pelo olhar penetrante, que parecia despi-la com um simples lampejo. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sentiu que seus mamilos ficavam intumescidos e começou a corar. Mas então, no segundo seguinte, seu marido ocupava a total atenção do convidado, e os dois seguiram para dentro do salão, deixando-a para se ocupar dos elfos que serviriam do jantar.

Como convidado de honra, ele sentara-se ao lado da anfitriã. A simples presença dele ao seu lado a perturbava. A indiferença dele depois daquele gesto voluptuoso a perturbava. Jamais sentira aquilo antes, jamais sentira nada parecido por nenhum outro homem. Intimamente, ela desejava que todos na mesa desaparecessem, inclusive seu marido, e ele tomasse sua mão novamente. Queria aquela boca, aqueles lábios, explorando sua mão, seu braço, seu pescoço; despertando sensações adormecidas, levando-a à loucura ali mesmo.

Mas o homem era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Participava da conversa educadamente, e jamais lhe dirigiu aquele olhar penetrante outra vez. Ela começou a olhar enciumada para as demais mulheres na mesa, também encantadas com o porte do Lorde das Trevas, e pode sentir então, um leve sorriso formando-se no rosto dele.

Finalmente o jantar terminou. A tortura de permanecer ao lado daquele homem sem poder tocá-lo, sem poder suplicar para que ele a tocasse novamente havia acabado. Que ilusão! Ouvi-lo falando para os demais convidados, pregando suas idéias e instigando-os a segui-lo... Aquilo foi ainda mais arrebatador. Aquele era um homem de verdade, e ela o desejava, desejava aquele poder, desejava estar com ele quando finalmente triunfasse sobre seus inimigos.

No meio de seu discurso ele olhou para ela, e ela sentiu mais uma vez o sorriso malicioso, discreto, direcionado para ela. Belatriz sentiu um arrepio atravessando a espinha e teve que se retirar, escondendo-se na biblioteca, para frear a vontade louca de se entregar a um quase desconhecido.

Na calma da biblioteca, sentou-se numa poltrona confortável e respirou fundo, mordendo os lábios, tentando se controlar. Jamais alguém fora capaz de deixá-la naquele estado, ela não sabia como lidar com um desejo tão forte, tão incontrolável.

Ouviu a porta se abrir, mas não se moveu. Estava escuro, e no instante seguinte, a sala se iluminou. Belatriz olhou para homem que acabara de entrar. Era ele. Ela estava sem palavras.

O Lorde das Trevas aproximou-se com passos lentos, dando-lhe tempo para conseguir balbuciar algumas palavras:

– Nós não devemos ficar aqui sozinhos. As pessoas podem comentar.

– Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui – ele respondeu. Fazendo um movimento silencioso com sua varinha, continuou: – E ninguém vai nos ouvir também.

Belatriz sorriu. Não era prudente o que eles estavam prestes a fazer, mas ela não ligava. Aliás, talvez fosse o perigo de serem descobertos que a excitava ainda mais. O fato de estar traindo o tolo marido bem de baixo do nariz dele, com aquele homem que ele tanto venerava. Agora ela começava a entender o que estava sentindo. Ela estava seduzida pelo poder, e jamais se negaria para aquele que se dizia o verdadeiro _Lorde das Trevas_.

Ele parou a frente dela e, num único movimento, a fez levantar-se, puxando-a pelo braço. Não houve palavras, apenas olhares. Belatriz olhou os olhos que a encaravam e novamente teve aquela sensação de estar nua, indefesa, desprotegida perante aquele homem que tanto a atraía. Ele lhe deu um sorriso malicioso, quase malévolo, e ela sentiu ser tocada por baixo de suas vestes. A sensação era singular. Sentiu ficar toda arrepiada enquanto aqueles dedos finos passeavam pela parte interna das suas pernas, subindo até coxas e brincando com ela, excitando-a, fazendo-a sentir que ia desfalecer sobre seus braços.

Se tinha alguma dúvida antes, agora ela sabia que queria se entregar totalmente àquele homem. Antes que suas pernas fraquejassem, conduziu-o até a mesa perto da janela. Ele a fez deitar-se sobre o móvel enquanto a livrava das roupas com um único gesto. Abriu suas pernas e continuou a tocá-la como antes, agora, admirando-a nua e totalmente entregue a ele. Belatriz reprimiu a vontade repentina de gritar de prazer quando sentiu que as mãos dele agora exploravam dentro dela. Ele movia os dedos para frente e pra trás, testando onde provocava maiores reações. Ela jamais sentira nada como aquilo, ele estava estimulando-a como nenhum homem fizera antes, e ela implorava loucamente para que ele a possuísse.

Mas o Lorde das Trevas tinha o seu próprio tempo para brincar com suas presas. Com os dedos de uma mão ainda mergulhados em Belatriz, a outra subiu até os seios dela, apertando um dos mamilos enquanto sua língua estimulava o outro. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás quando todos aqueles estímulos tomaram posse de seu corpo, sem saber como suportaria continuar com aquilo, sem saber até aonde conseguiriam chegar. Ela jamais se sentira tão desarmada, tão impotente com outro homem. Ela queria agarrá-lo e forçá-lo o possuí-la de uma vez, mas parecia que, a cada gemido seu, ele adiava ainda o momento de tê-la por completo, provocando-a, instigando-a.

Finalmente, ele levantou o corpo dela, fazendo-a sentar-se na borda da mesa. Belatriz o encarou com os olhos cheios de desejo, procurando pelo membro firme para guiá-lo até ela. Ele lhe deu mais um sorriso malicioso e a penetrou com convicção. Suas investidas eram fortes e regulares, o atrito dos dois corpos se movendo a fazia gemer alto a cada golpe, até que ela atingiu, pela primeira vez, um verdadeiro orgasmo. A sensação era delirante, e ela se deixou envolver pelos estímulos que as partes mais sensíveis do seu corpo enviavam ao seu cérebro. Ela queria esquecer de onde estava, de suas obrigações como anfitriã da festa, do perigo de serem encontrados. Queria apenas permanecer ali, sentindo aquele homem estranho possuí-la até extrair todas suas forças, até cair inconsciente num mundo de prazer.

Quando ele a deixou, ela ainda o ouviu sussurrar em seus ouvidos:

– Belatriz... Bela...

O rosto dele tão próximo ao dela, ela não pode resistir. Seguiu seus impulsos e beijou os lábios do homem que acabara de possuí-la, suas línguas encontrando-se pela primeira vez.

– Eu serei sua escrava – ela se viu confessando quando deixou seus lábios –, sua serva mais fiel. Para sempre.

Ele afastou-se dela, arrumando suas vestes para sair da biblioteca. Quando chegou perto da porta, virou-se para ela e respondeu com um brilho maquiavélico no olhar:

– Eu sei.


End file.
